


Hair ( Nagisa Shiota x Reader )

by Animebaby00



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: You know Nagisa is concerned about his looks and it's about time you show him that you don't care what other people think. ( Cute, fluffy one shot. )
Relationships: Shiota Nagisa & Reader, Shiota Nagisa/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Hair ( Nagisa Shiota x Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone !!! I'm back with another story, but this one is simple short, sweet, and cute.
> 
> I love writing character x reader oneshots so I thought that I'd dedicate one to a certain blue-haired cutie pie :3
> 
> Enjoy some Nagisa Shiota and reader fluffiness !!!

"Hey Y/N, does my hair bother you ?"

You looked up from your math assignment, pencil in hand. A confused look crossed your face as your head tilted to the side. 

"Huh ? What do you mean? "

It was a strange question. You knew it bothered him on several occasions, the way he looked, but he hardly brought it up with you in a conversation. 

Just then, two individuals crossed your mind that resided in the same class as you and your blue haired boyfriend. 

You gripped your pencil, " Did Nakamura and Karma say something to you again ?"

You knew those two were trouble makers. Though they weren't exactly MEAN, they always had some teased remark about the way Nagisa looked.

"No ! They didn't say anything !" He stood and waved his hands frantically before sighing and sitting down again. 

"It's just...I know the way I look isn't ideal for a boy. I never had a problem with accepting it since I knew nothing was going to change. But now that we're...well...together, it makes me self conscious as to what people may say about you and-"

"And since when do I care about what people think ?" 

He stopped his rambling to look at you. Your face had a slighty annoyed twinge to it, yet you were still smiling, arms folded over your chest.

"I...uhm..." He stuttered.

You chuckled, swinging your legs over the chair you were sitting on to stand up. 

You made your way behind Nagisa, placing your hands on his shoulders to examine the back of his head. You moved your hands up, and with careful fingers, you removed the hair ties that pulled his hair into the two pigtails that sat cutely on top of his head. 

"Y/N ! W-what are you doing ?"

You said nothing as you removed the last tie, watching his hair fall past his shoulders in beautiful blue waves. You smiled with satisfaction, taking a strand between your fingers and feeling the softness of it. Once your fingers reached the end, they traced along the back of his shoulder and up the side of his face to land on his cheek. Your body moved to his front, bent down, face directly in front of his. His cheeks were dusted pink as he stared at you, your lips formed in a sweet smile. 

" I'll ask you again," you whispered," since when do I care what people think ?" 

Nagisa swallowed, eyes focused on yours, "A-after doing something like this...I-I'm guessing you don't ?" 

You let out a giggle that flowed through his ears like sweet honey. Every time he heard it, he could never help but smile himself. Contagious. That's exactly what your laugh was.

Your E/C eyes always sparkled, cheeks always framed with pink, and your smile was always beautiful.

He was lost until he felt his face being gently pulled forward by your soft hands. You ran a finger under his eye, smiling before you connected your lips together in a soft kiss.

One of his hands was on your upper waist, the other framing your jaw and cheek whilst yours resided on his shoulder and the back on his head, keeping him in place. You could feel him smile through the kiss, humming in content, while his hair that you absolutely adored tickled your cheek. You could smell his sweet, oceany scent and feel his soft, smooth hands carress your face. Perfect. 

Oxygen was a necessity however, and as much as you both didn't want to, you pulled away from each other slowly. Eyes were half lidded, cheeks were rosy, and smiles were small. You pressed your forehead against his, fingers twirling a strand of his hair once more as you answered his question.

"Not in the slightest."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's not much but I'm currently working on another character x reader one-shot as we speak. That should be up soon ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading !!!
> 
> Bye Byeee <3


End file.
